oneokrockfandomcom-20200223-history
35xxxv (album)
}} 35xxxv (read as thirty five or Sātīfaibu) is the seventh full-length album by the Japanese band, ONE OK ROCK. It will be released on February 11, 2015. This has become their first time recording album abroad, especially in United Stated which have been their dreams since they started the band. This album featuring two songs that featured on the live action adaptation of Rurouni Kenshin, The Tokyo Inferno and The Legend Ends. The limited version of pre-order album bundled with a DVD of the acoustic performance of the band for the song Mighty Long Fall and Decision sold out immediately before the end of 2014. Background and Development The band started recording thing album on January 2015 in Los Angeles, US. They did it during their premiere tour in Los Angeles and New York. They worked with John Feldmann and Chris Lord-Alge. On January 12, 2014 their album producer John Feldmann tweeted that ONE OK ROCK had already started recording their new album. Their first single from the forthcoming album, "Mighty Long Fall", is the theme song for the movie sequel of Rurouni Kenshin. ONE OK ROCK released new single "Mighty Long Fall/Decision" in July 30, 2014. The song "Decision" is the theme song for their documentary film "FOOL COOL ROCK". A music video for "Decision" released in August 20, 2014 contains a compilation footage from their last tour in Europe and Asia. They also revealed the theme song for another movie sequel of Rurouni Kenshin entitled "Heartache". On September 2014, ONE OK ROCK held a 2 day stadium concert in Yokohama Stadium in front of 60,000 people called "Mighty Long Fall Live at Yokohama Stadium 2014". This was their first time performing in a stadium. The live act broadcasted on WOWOW. They played more than twenty songs, including three new songs and one cover of A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton. Promotion ONE OK ROCK released the music video of Mighty Long Fall on June 22, 2014. Later on August 19, 2014 they released a compilation of footage from Who are you?? Who are we?? Tour and mixed with the song Decision. Despite of featured on the movie Rurouni Kenshin: The Legend Ends that released on September 2014, the song Heartache isn't officially released until the album release. In January 27, 2015 ONE OK ROCK released music video of Cry Out but didn't make this song as full single. This song chosen as theme song in J-WAVE Special Super Bowl XLIX Radio. Singles Mighty Long Fall (cover).jpeg|Mighty Long Fall/Decision 35xxxv_(cover).jpeg|Cry out Tracklist iTunes= |-| CD= |-| DVD= Booklet and Credits Booklet= :Credits for scans to One OK Rock Ph, The Beginning. 35xxxv_BK_001.jpg 35xxxv_BK_002.jpg 35xxxv_BK_003.jpg 35xxxv_BK_004.jpg 35xxxv_BK_005.jpg 35xxxv_BK_006.jpg 35xxxv_BK_007.jpg 35xxxv_BK_008.jpg 35xxxv_BK_010.jpg 35xxxv Deluxe Edition }} 35xxxv Deluxe Edition was the re-released version of 35xxxv in September for North American audiences under the Warner Bros. Records label. It includes two bonus tracks "Last Dance" and "The Way Back". All songs in the new edition were re-recorded entirely with English lyrics. Also, they featured Tyler Carter from ISSUES in the song Decision. In July 2015, ONE OK ROCK officially announced that they signed with Warner Bros. Records and planned to re-release 35xxxv as a deluxe edition containing all English tracks on September 25, 2015. This edition contains a black album art cover and includes two new tracks, "Last Dance" and "The Way Back".http://www.en.barks.jp/news/?id=1000005786 In order to promote their U.S. debut, the band had a North American tour in fall 2015 with a few selected cities as headlining artists, but also opened for All Time Low and Sleeping with Sirens for several cities in the U.S.http://www.oneokrock.com/en/news/995 ONE OK ROCK also had a world tour in Europe and Asia.http://www.oneokrock.com/en/news/1119 On the week of October 17, 2015, 35xxxv (Deluxe Edition) debuted at #20 on Billboard's Heatseekers Albums and its highest peak position is at #17.http://www.billboard.com/artist/6178963/one-ok-rock/chart?f=324 'Tracklist' #3xxxv5 #Take Me To The Top #Cry Out #Suddenly #Mighty Long Fall #Heartache #Memories #Decision (featuring Tyler Carter) #Paper Planes (featuring Kellin from Sleeping with Sirens) #Good Goodbye #One By One #Stuck In The Night #Fight The Night Bonus Tracks #Last Dance #The Way Back References Category:Studio albums